La Experiencia De Un Viaje
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Un día a Isshin se le ocurre una gran idea los cuales involucra una salida al aire libre junto con los amigos de su estúpido hijo y el mejor amigo de Rukia. Lo que Ichigo no se esperaba es que gracias a la idea de su loco padre, descubrirá los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía desde hace tiempo hacia su compañera. Contiene Lemon! O/O)/ al ultimo cap. xD FINALIZADO! ewe
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa de nuevo :B yo aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia ewe así que….**

**Andrea Barboza.3363 y Saya-x…..aquí está el lemon prometido *^*)/ pero como soy tan mala (y floja) la historia la dividí en 3 capítulos así que es un "Three-Shot" (o como se escriba ¬¬) y como soy aún más mala el lemon estará hasta el último capítulo xDD pero no se preocupen…..no me tardare en actualizarla, ya que los capítulos ya están terminados (solo necesito arreglar algunas cosas e.e)**

**Bueno sin más disfruten! X3**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

Yo solo he tomado prestados sus personajes para hacer locuras ahahaha

**Advertencia:** contiene lemon (al último capítulo porque soy tan floja como para ponerlos en todos lo cap.) contiene un poco de OoC…..bueno eso queda a su criterio…..si no te gusta el lemon (lo cual dudo) no leas esto porque después no me hago responsable de que hayas perdido la inocencia mental (lo cual vuelvo a dudar) xDDDD.

….

-oi, enana –dijo Ichigo al entrar a la habitación- que haces? –observo a la pelinegra.

-leer un manga, que más? –dijo en un tono obvio.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acuestes en mi cama, ENANA! –espeto molesto.

-¡y yo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así –dijo dándole un golpe en el abdomen.

-maldita! –Ichigo se retorció por el dolor.

-te lo mereces- dijo, luego bajo las escaleras, ahí se encontró con Isshin.

-RUKIAAAA-CHAAAN! –dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra- tengo que salir al hospital y bueno, Karin tiene un partido y Yuzu ira donde sus amigas –dijo el Kurosaki mayor- te lo digo a ti ya que mi hijo idiota no me deja decirle nada –se quejó- OHHHH MASAKI! POR QUE TU HIJO NO ME DA NIETOS! –dijo llorando en el poster de "_Masaki Forever"._

-cállate! Cabra loca! –salió Ichigo de la nada para golpearlo por la espalda.

-me iré adelantando, no quiero oír más sus estupideces –dijo Karin mientras salía acompañada de Yuzu.

-MASAKI! POR QUE TUS HIJOS NO ME QUIEREN!

-te quieres callar!? Como sea, vete ya que se te hace tarde –exclamo molesto.

-sobre eso….-dijo metiendo la mano en su bolso- ten –le puso algo en la mano a Ichigo.

-Ichigo desconcertado abrió la mano y….se puso rojo como un tomate! Con una patada directa en el estómago de Isshin este cayó al suelo- maldito viejo! Como se te ocurre darme esto! –dijo tirándole el objeto.

-pero hijo, si no querías usarlo me hubieras dicho, total, QUIERO NIETOS! Aug! –Ichigo volvió a golpearlo.

-Rukia tomo el objeto que Ichigo le había tirado a su padre y lo observo- oye Ichigo, que es esto? –dijo mostrándole el sobre.

-nada….-dijo quitándoselo de la mano y guardándolo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-me darás nietos tarde o temprano –dijo Isshin reponiéndose del golpe de Ichigo.

-como sea, ya vete!

-jejeje los dejare a solas –y sin más se fue.

-maldito….

-oi Ichigo, que tal si salimos un rato? Digo, no hay nada que hacer –dijo Rukia.

-claro….-dijo así nada más. Maldito viejo! Como se le ocurre darle un condón!? En que estaba pensando!? Idiota! Ni se le ocurra que haré una cosa como esa….

-Ichigo baka en que piensas? –le dijo Rukia ya que su amigo estaba así desde que dejaron la casa.

-ah….eh, uh en nada –se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

-qué pasa? Por qué estas rojo? –insistió.

-en nada, no te importa! –dijo poniéndose nervioso y más rojo.

-en que estabas pensando….ecchi….-lo acusó.

-que!? Esa eres tu enana, tú y tus mangas pervertidos que te la pasas leyendo todo el día!

-no son pervertidos! Son de romance, cosa que nunca entenderás! –se defendió.

-sí….claro.

-oye, mira –dijo apuntando a un hombre que vendía helados- me compras uno?

-sí, no voy a caer tan….-la miro y Rukia tenía esa mirada a la cual él no se pudo resistir- bajo….-termino de decir.

-eh? Estas rojo de nuevo –lo acusó.

-que!? Estas alucinando enana –dijo volteando a otro lado.

-vamos! Cómprele un helado a su novia, se ve que le encantan –dijo el vendedor. Ichigo se sonrojo por completo ante tal comentario del hombre.

-n-no es m-mi novia –dijo Ichigo rojo como un tomate.

-quiero uno de fresa –dijo Rukia ya en el puesto del hombre.

-oye! –se quejó Ichigo.

-ahhh ya cálmate, Kurosaki-kun –dijo usando el tono que Ichigo tanto odia.

-serás….

-hasta en el aire se siente lo cuan enamorados están –volvió a comentar el hombre con una sonrisa. Rukia solo tomo el helado con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-quiero uno de chocolate –dijo Ichigo ignorando el comentario del hombre.

-aquí esta –dijo el hombre mientras le daba el helado, Ichigo le pago y luego se alejaron del lugar. No quería estar oyendo más comentarios vergonzosos, eso lo estaba alterando y eso no era nada bueno.

-Ichigo, tu helado se derrite –dijo Rukia, y rayos! Era cierto, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos iba que no había probado el helado- oye si no quería me lo hubieras dado a mí.

-no te quejes, ya tienes el tuyo.

-pero este es de fresa.

-y?

-que también me gustaría uno de chocolate.

-estás loca si piensas que te voy a dar.

-eres malo.

-muy malo.

-ahhh vamos, solo un poco sí? –dijo dándole una carita de cachorro. Mierda! Por qué era tan jodidamente tierna con esa mirada!? Por qué no me puedo resistir!? Ahhh maldición!

-está bien….-Rukia con una sonrisa triunfante probo el helado de Ichigo, este solo se limitó a mirarla.

-uh? Por qué me miras así? –pregunto Rukia ya que pudo sentir como Ichigo la observaba, de una manera extraña.

-emm no es nada….-dijo volteándose.

-ajá….y, ahora que piensas hacer? –pregunto Rukia.

-emmmm…..podemos regresar a casa y ver una película, te parece?

-es excelente! –dicho esto regresaron a la residencia Kurosaki.

-ya regresamos! –grito Ichigo- eh? El viejo no ha vuelto….ps mejor.

-NEE-SAN! –salió Kon de su escondite, mientras que Rukia solo lo mando volando.

-AHHH! NEE-SAN! POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO! –dijo llorando en un rincón.

-ya cállate, pedazo de….

-Ichigo –el nombrado volteo a donde estaba Rukia.

-qué te parece si vemos esta? –le mostro una película.

-sí, claro…..iré a hacer las palomitas –dijo yéndose a la cocina.

-por qué me siento extraño cuando estoy con ella? –Susurro- hace un tiempo que me siento así….pero ahora….es más fuerte….-estás enamorado –dijo algo dentro de él, lo que conoció como…conciencia? –no lo creo….más bien creo que es cariño, pero sonrojarse, sentirse nervioso, feliz y con mariposas en el estómago es normal? Odio lo que voy a tener que preguntarle al viejo….

-tonto! No sabía que fueras tan anormal para hablar solo –dijo Rukia detrás de él.

-AHHHHHHH! Pero qué? que no estabas en la sala?...

-solo vine a ver si te ayudaba en algo….-dijo jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

-no es necesario….-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

-y de que tanto hablabas?

-de nada.

-que es lo que le vas a preguntar a Kurosaki-san?

-Qué? escuchaste t-todo? –dijo nervioso.

-ah? Solo escuche _"Odio lo que voy a tener que preguntarle al viejo…."___–dijo imitando a Ichigo.

-yo no hablo así….-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-ajá…..y que es lo que le vas a preguntar? Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí tal vez puedo ayudarte.

-etto…..no creo que sepas….

-dímelo.

-no.

-cómo voy a saber si no me lo dices? Anda dímelo.

-no, es muy tonto…..-dijo volteándose.

-dilo.

-es muy estúpido. No.

-vamos, dímelo.

-ah que terca eres….

-trato de ayudarte y así me agradeces, Kurosaki-kun? –dijo utilizando el tono de voz que Ichigo tanto odiaba.

-si sigues así no te lo diré.

-igual nunca me lo dirás. Anda no seas malo –dijo poniendo esa cara que Ichigo no puede decirle "No".

-suspiro- como….como….c-como sabes sí…e-estas –tomo aire- que se siente estar enamorado de a-alguien? –termino de decir totalmente rojo.

-vaya, que pregunta….-susurro- bueno, emmm estar enamorado, según yo, es cuando te sientes inmensamente feliz con una persona, sientes mariposas cuando dice tu nombre o simplemente pensar en "él" o "ella", que te pierdas en sus ojos, que no importa cuántas veces te saque de quicio, con una sonrisa puede hacer que olvides hasta la mayor de tus preocupaciones, te sientes confundido por no saber el por qué te has enamorado de esa persona cuando puede ser un idiota, pero a pesar de todo quieres estar a su lado sin importar qué, te preocupas demasiado por esa persona que hasta crees dar la vida por "él" o "ella", te sientes completo cuando estas a su lado, mientras que cuando no, sientes un gran vacío –termino de dar su "opinión". Ichigo quedo sorprendido por la explicación de su amiga, y más aún por qué lo que ella le dijo era lo mismo que él sentía.

-c-como lo sabes? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-eh? No eres el único Ichigo –dijo simplemente.

-eso significa que tu estas….–Rukia iba a responder pero….

-ICHIGOOOOOO! RUKIA-CHANNNN! PAPI ESTA EN CASA! –salió Isshin de la nada.

-cállate por una buena vez en tú vida! –Karin salió para pegarle a su querido padre.

-ahhh me duele verlos pelear así –dijo Yuzu a Karin y a Isshin.

-c-créeme….m-me duele más a mí –dijo Isshin desde el suelo.

-ah! Me voy a mi habitación -dijo Ichigo.

-hijo espera –dijo Isshin levantándose del suelo- hay algo que quiero comentarles.

-qué es? –pregunto una curiosa Yuzu.

-seguramente otra de sus estupideces –dijo Karin.

-mañana saldremos a un…..-todos lo miraron con total atención- CAMPAMENTO! –Dijo Isshin- puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres Ichigo.

-ni loco. Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo –dijo desganado.

-no seas aguafiestas Ichigo –dijo Rukia- yo si iré, puedo invitar a alguien más además de Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki y Chad? –pregunto Rukia al mayor de los Kurosaki.

-claro! Entre más mejor! –exclamo feliz.

-ahhhh genial –dijo una molesta Karin pues ya estaba harta del loco de su padre.

-será increíble –dijo Yuzu- preparare la comida para el viaje –exclamo emocionada.

-oye, Rukia –Ichigo llamo a la pelinegra quien estaba sacando su celular.

-mmhh? –dijo sin despegar la vista del aparato.

-a quien más vas a invitar? –pregunto curioso.

-a Renji a quien más –dijo con simpleza.

-qué? porque a él? –pregunto molesto.

-por qué es mi mejor amigo, y quiero que venga con nosotros, vendría bien pasar un rato con todos mis amigos no crees?

-sí….como sea….

-eh? Qué te pasa? –pregunto Rukia.

-nada olvídalo.

-amargado….

-que dijiste!?

-Kurosaki-san, cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos ahí? –dijo ignorando a Ichigo.

- 3 días….-dijo mostrando el número con sus dedos.

-3 días!? Estás loco viejo! –dijo Ichigo.

-ah? Es cierto, como se me ocurre….serán 5 días entonces –dijo Isshin. Entre más días sean, mejor –dijo mientras sonreía con malicia-.

-Qué!? Es peor aún!

-entonces quieres 2 semanas o los 5 días?

-está bien. 5 días.

-neee yo quería las 2 semanas –dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki actuando como un niño.

-ni loco!

-está bien….solo espero que aproveches esos 5 días –dijo Isshin lo cual Ichigo no entendió a qué se refería hasta que Isshin miro a Rukia y luego a él mientras le guiñaba un ojo, entonces supo que se refería. Maldito viejo! –dijo Ichigo en su mente.

-esto será divertido….-susurro Isshin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-y bien? Que les parece? –pregunto al elenco.

-nada mal –dijo un chico de lentes.

-sorprendente! –dijo una chica de cabellos anaranjados.

-refrescante –dijo una chica de cabello oscuro y corto.

-bien –dijo un chico alto de piel morena.

-y ahora que viejo? –dijo un peli-naranja.

-ven esas cabañas de ahí? –dijo Isshin.

-¡sí! –exclamo Rukia.

-bueno, ahí pasaremos la noche –dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki.

-pero….cabra loca! Solo son cuatro cabañas! –dijo el shinigami sustituto.

-bueno, pues haremos grupos y parejas para ubicarnos –sugirió Isshin.

-entonces….Orihime-san, Sado-san, quieren ser mis compañeros? –pregunto Uryu.

-¡SÍ! –dijo Inoue.

-claro –dijo Chad.

-oye, tú –dijo Tatsuki.

-eh? –dijo el chico.

-Renji verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-emm sí.

-está bien si seamos compañeros? –pregunto la chica.

-sí, no veo el problema –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yuzu! Karin! Ustedes vienen con PAPI! –dijo Isshin con intenciones de abrazar a sus hijas pero Karin lo mando a volar con uno de sus golpes.

-ahhh que mal! –dijo Rukia.

-qué pasa? –pregunto Ichigo.

-no quiero ser compañera de un fresa, baka, amargado como tú….-dijo haciendo un berrinche.

-y quien dijo que ser compañero de una enana, tonta y cabeza hueca como tú sería divertido? –dijo el peli-naranja- además –agregó- no veo el problema, digo, vives en mi casa, pasas casi todo el tiempo conmigo, eso y que te la pasas en mi cuarto –dijo haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara.

-eh? Que tienes te ves tensa y…..-noto lo roja que estaba Rukia – tienes fiebre, te sientes mal –dijo mientras posicionaba una mano en su frente.

-b-baka, no estoy enferma ni nada! Iré a acomodar mis cosas a la cabaña….- Ichigo observo como Rukia se alejaba, observo su mano con la que había tocado a Rukia, esa sensación era realmente cálida, reconfortante y…agradable. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba enamorado de ella.

….

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo….**

**Esto me huele a que Isshin tuvo algo que ver….**

**Isshin: **te dije que ya me inventaría algo para obtener mis nietos…..ewe

**Yo**: ya veo pero…..que paso con esconder las cosas para obtener sus nietos? Que yo recuerde Ichigo se quedó con uno después de que se lo tiro….

**Isshin: **un Kurosakino se sacia tan solo a la primera, una vez haya empezado querrá más y más…..y más y bla bla, en fin, lo que quiero decir es que esconderé los de la casa y como teniendo genes Kurosaki no soportara la tensión y no tendrá más remedio que hacerlo a la intemperie *3*)9

**Yo:** ohhh ya entendí ewe.

**Bueno, me despido, nos leemos luego, chao! :D**

**Gracias por leer! :3**

**PD. **Si no saben de qué habla Isshin, léanse "Navidad Sin Ti, o No?" hoy ando haciendo publicidad a mis historias .3.)9 xD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luego de 4 días…..lo sé u.u xD traigo el segundo capítulo! Espero sea de su agrado ewe….**

**Respondiendo Reviews :v**

**Diana Carolina: **aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste :D

**Saya-x: **me encanta torturar a mis lectores okno cx y sí, para compensarlo te traje un poco de un Ichigo celoso :3 y para que veas que tampoco soy tan mala agregue limen xD.

**Andrea Barboza.3363: **lo mejor se queda de último jajaja naaa pero traje limen para compensar x3 además Isshin está más que feliz por recibir ayuda para obtener sus nietos, dice que te quiere temprano para empezar a ocultar lo necesario xDDD también te deseo un feliz 2015 que ya ni me la creo que vamos cerca de esa fecha, que rápido pasa el tiempo D:

Desclaimer:** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

Yo solo he tomado sus personajes para hacer de las mías ahaha

**Advertencia: **ContieneLimen y OoC…..**MUCHO** Ooc bueno, queda a su criterio x3.

_**Cursiva-**_ Flash Back.

….

**-Al Día Siguiente…..luego de tanto relleno okno xD-**

-Kurosaki, cuantas hamburguesas quieres? –pregunto Uryu, pero no tuvo respuesta, al parecer Ichigo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Kurosaki? –volvió a preguntar, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado de antes.

-ahora solo me queda confesarme…..pero, la pregunta es, sentirá lo mismo que yo? Como reaccionara? Ah! Solo me queda averiguarlo –susurro el peli-naranja.

-averiguar qué? –pregunto Uryu quien estaba frente a él y por supuesto, había escuchado todo.

-ahhhhh! Uryu, escuchaste todo!? –exclamo Ichigo muy alterado que casi y se cae de su asiento.

-sí….escuche todo….-suspiro- a quien te le confesaras? –pregunto mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-no te importa –dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-es a Kuchiki-san no es así? –pregunto a espaldas de él. Ichigo volteo a verlo.

-qué? Cómo crees? – dijo desviando la mirada para que Uryu no mirara su leve sonrojo.

-a mí no me engañas, a ciegas se ve que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero eres tan orgulloso, lento y penoso como para decirle verdad?

-ah? Que te pasa? A mí no me interesa esa enana –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Uryu dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, era más fácil hablar con una roca que con Ichigo- a lo que quiero llegar es…..dile lo que sientes, estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo –dijo volteándose para dirigirse al asador donde había dejado la carne para hamburguesas por hablar con Ichigo- ah! Se me olvidaba, cuantas hamburguesas quieres? –volvió a preguntar.

-una, no tengo mucha hambre…..

-como digas…..pregúntale a Kuchiki-san si comerá –dijo Uryu.

-está bien! -dijo con su tono molesto de siempre.

-Rukia!? –dijo entrando a la cabaña, pero no había nadie en la recamara.

-Rukia? –volvió a preguntar mientras buscaba por el lugar hasta que…

-R-Rukia?...-O/O tartamudeo Ichigo.

-eh? Que quieres? Por qué gritas como loco? –¬¬ dijo Rukia.

-R-Rukia….

-Qué? Qué quieres? –pregunto fastidiada.

-Maldición! No te da vergüenza? –pregunto Ichigo con la cara totalmente roja D/:

-vergüenza que? ¬¬

-como que qué? Estas en toalla, ponte ropa o algo –dijo pues había visto sus piernas y su pequeño busto que al parecer, sin toda esa ropa era un poco más grande de lo que pensaba.

-ya, ya, perdón por no saber que entrarías cuando terminara de bañarme –dijo mientras tomaba un poco de ropa y se dirigía a otro lado de la cabaña.

-sí, como sea – trato de reponer la postura.

-para que me buscabas? –pregunto al fin.

-ah! Este, ya está lista la comida y venía a saber si comerás –comento mientras se daba tiempo para observar la cabaña.

-claro que comeré tonto!

-la tonta eres tú enana.

-fresa!

-cabeza hueca!

-idiota!

-chaparra!

-como sea! Que comeremos!?

-eh? hamburguesas –dijo con simpleza.

-awww que rico –dijo encontrándose con Ichigo, al parecer ya se había vestido. Ichigo la observo por un largo rato, se quedó embobado por la imagen de la shinigami, vestía una blusa de mangas no muy largas acompañado de una falda que llegaba no muy arriba de las rodias, no enseñaba mucho pero dejaba a la imaginación, y finalmente una botas. Ichigo la observo de arriba hacia abajo, se veía muy linda –dijo en su mente-.

-qué pasa? Me veo mal? –pregunto, pues la extraña mirada de Ichigo la desconcertaba.

-t-te ves bien…..muy linda –dijo sin pensar, las palabras se le escaparon, rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca al percatarse del comentario. Rukia se sonrojo por el repentino comentario de Ichigo.

-e-etto….gracias –carraspeo nerviosa.

-ah….bueno vamos a comer? –cambio de tema con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas.

-emm sí –respondió Rukia y sin más salieron de la cabaña.

-Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun! Vengan a probar las hamburguesas! Están ricassss! –exclamo Orihime.

-tranquilos, las prepare yo –intervino Uryu pues había notado las miradas horrorizadas de ambos por pensar que Inoue preparo la comida.

-genial! Quiero dos! –dijo Rukia con emoción.

-si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda enana –Ichigo entre-cerro los ojos.

-cállate fresa-kun –dijo Rukia. Uryu dejó escapar una risita.

-de que te ríes cuatro ojos? –pregunto observándolo fastidiado. Uryu no aguanto más y se rompió en carcajadas.

-jajajaja como que fresa-kun!? Jajajaja como no se me ocurrio!- Uryu estaba que no aguantaba la risa mientras que con una mano se agarraba el estómago por el dolor que comenzaba a hacer su aparición.

-QUÉ!? –exclamo un cabreado Ichigo.

-puede que sea fresa-kun….pero también es un baka-kun, estúpido, y con ese color de pelo da a que pensar con respecto a sus gustos–dijo Rukia con una risa socarrona.

-COMO!?

-que tal fresa parlante? –dijo Uryu.

-mmm bien pero también fresa alias idiota –dijo Rukia.

-jajajaja de idiota ya lo tenemos bien claro! –dijo Uryu en grandes carcajadas.

-QUIEREN CALLARSE!? –dijo Ichigo muy fastidiado.

-qué te parece, fresa idiota de dos metros!? –dijo Uryu.

-ja! Dos metros! Jajajaja –comenzó a reírse Rukia.

-tú no te quedas atrás medio metro! –dijo Ichigo.

-QUÉ!?

-enana trastornada.

-esta me la pagas –dijo propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-ahug! Oye que te pasa!? Enana del demonio…..-susurro.

-fresa estúpida….-susurro.

-estos dos no cambian –comento Tatsuki.

-cierto…..-le siguió Renji. Dicho esto, todos empezaron a comer.

-ICHIGOOOOO! –Isshin salió de quien sabe dónde.

-compórtate de una buena vez! –a Ichigo se le podía observar una vena en la sien.

-no hasta que me des nietos!

-qué!? Estás loco! Y vete de aquí!

-pero ya te dije que quiero nietos!

-a veces pienso que Ichigo puede ser gay –dijo Tatsuki. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-QUÉ!? No soy gay!

-claro! Empiezo a dudar ya que nunca te han interesado alguna chica y para el colmo no has dado tan siquiera tu primer beso! –soltó Tatsuki.

-no puedo creerlo Kurosaki! –dijo Uryu.

-jajajaja su primer beso! Ja! Ja! Ja! –Renji estaba al borde del llanto.

-no esperábamos mucho de Ichigo! –comento Rukia mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Rukia, Renji, no me vengan con estupideces que ustedes son otros que no han dado su primer beso! Y que quede claro! NO SOY GAY! –dijo fastidiado.

-eso ya lo sabemos, se nota desde lejos que no lo eres, ya que solo tienes ojos para una chica no es así? –dijo Tatsuki con malicia.

-ah!?

-es cierto –siguió Uryu.

-que no!

-se te nota Kurosaki-kun jajajaja –Orihime aún estaba riéndose.

-es cierto Ichigo -hasta Chad.

-hasta yo me he dado cuenta de eso –dijo Renji con una sonrisa burlona.

-COMO!? -Salió Isshin de la nada como siempre- MASAKI! AL FIN TENDREMOS NIETOS! –dijo mientras se alejaba – YUZU! KARIN! SERAN TIAS! –Dijo buscando a las mellizas.

-maldito viejo…..-susurro Ichigo.

-casanova! –grito Tatsuki.

-no es cierto! –se negó Ichigo.

-ahhh vamos Ichigo, no te hagas, de hecho, la afortunada…ah! Perdón, la desafortunada esta justo en este lugar y entre nosotros no es así? –pregunto al elenco. Todo asintieron, hasta Renji, la única que no asintió fue Rukia pues ella era la única que no sabía de ese tema.

-CALLENSE!

-eh!? Vamos Ichigo, se hombre y dile de una vez que estás enamorado! –lo reto Tatsuki.

-Ni loco, no al menos en frente de ustedes! –grito un fastidiado Ichigo.

-Ja! Admitiste que estás enamorado! –le encaro Tatsuki.

-sí! Feliz!?

-ahora solo falta que digas el nombre, aunque es tan obvio saber quién es – dijo Tatsuki con malicia. Ichigo supo a qué iba todo el enrollo.

-no te atrevas…..-comento Ichigo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-jo jo jo, claro que lo hare –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-nooooo!.

-su nombre empieza con….

-que no!

-empieza con "R" y termina con….

-no! Por favor! No lo hagas!

-termina con "A"! –dijo al fin. Rukia quien estaba comiendo casi se atraganta al escuchar lo que dijo Tatsuki, habrá oído mal? La única que su nombre empieza con "R" y termina con "A" es ella. No, tiene que ser una broma, Ichigo jamás la miraría más como una amiga…..o sí? ….no! es una broma! No es posible.

-Te matare! –amenazo Ichigo.

-ups! Se me salió! –dijo sacándole la lengua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kurosaki? –pregunto el peli azul a Ichigo quien estaba sentado en el suelo viendo al cielo.

-sí? –respondió el.

-puedo? –dijo señalando un lugar a la par de este, Ichigo sólo se limitó a asentir.

-es relajante hacer esto –comento Uryu.

-sí….-dijo Ichigo.

-sabes? Creo que tú y Kuchiki-san tienen una oportunidad, me he fijado y se ve muy claro que ella tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia ti, total, no pierdes nada con decirlo….

-no es tan fácil, tú lo dices como ya lo has hecho, y fuiste correspondido, pero….qué tal si yo no….

-te corresponderá ya verás –dijo acomodándose los lentes- además, a mí tampoco me resulto fácil declararme a Hime-chan –esa era su forma de cariño hacia ella- te lo garantizo, ella te corresponderá - sin más se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

-correspondido….-susurro- si tú lo dices –dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso se levantó de su lugar de descanso mientras estiraba su cuerpo, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, no pudo evitar ver a Rukia charlando "amistosamente" con Renji, estaban riendo a carcajadas.

La sangre le comenzó a hervir al ver esa escena y fue peor aún al ver que Rukia le susurraba algo al oído haciendo que volviesen a reír al borde del llanto, sentía las ganas de agarrar a Rukia del brazo y llevársela a un lugar donde solo estén él y ella pero….quien era él para ir como si nada a reclamar si ni siquiera eran algo? Maldición, se sentía frustrado, no sabía qué hacer, le molestaba verla con Renji pero él no era quien para ir como si nada. Soltó un suspiro con pesadez, tenía que calmarse si no quería cometer una locura.

Luego de la nada, el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Rukia le vino a la mente.

_**-c-como lo sabes? –se atrevió a preguntar.**_

_**-eh? No eres el único Ichigo –dijo simplemente.**_

_**-eso significa que tu estas….–Rukia iba a responder pero….**_

Sintió una punzada en el pecho por el simple hecho de que Rukia estuviese enamorada…..pero no de él, más que celos era dolor lo que sentía en su interior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-muy bien! Esto es lo que tanto queremos saber! Aunque ya sepamos la respuesta, pero queremos oírla de ti! –grito Tatsuki.

-qué cosa? –pregunto una confusa Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san, sabes a lo que nos referimos –Orihime hizo un puchero.

-emmm creo que no –estaba desconcertada.

-Suspiro- dime la verdad, estas sí o no, enamorada de Ichigo? –dijo sin nada de tacto Tatsuki.

-eh!? No! Como podría enamorarme de un idiota como él! –tartamudeaba un poco con la cara roja como un tomate.

-no te hagas Rukia, todos aquí sabemos que sí –entre-cerro los ojos mirándola acusadoramente.

-que no! –volvió a negar.

-vaya que eres terca, admítelo de una buena vez! Estas enamorada de él! –dijo Tatsuki.

-ahhh está bien tu ganas! Tienes razón –bajo la mirada.

-tienes que decírselo –comento con simpleza.

-qué!?

-anda, el también siente lo mismo, no tiene caso que sigan así si los dos se quieren –dijo Tatsuki como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-no sé cómo…..-respondió nerviosa y con la cara roja.

-sabrás cuando sea el momento –comento Tatsuki con simpleza.

-es cierto Kuchiki-san –le siguió Inoue.

-puede que tengan razón –dijo la shinigami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó en plena noche, observo su reloj y vio que eran las 3:00 am, no podía dormir bien, decidió levantarse ya que por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de salir, tomar aire fresco no le vendría mal –pensó- sin más que hacer salió de la cabaña, observo el cielo, estaba estrellado, y había luna llena.

-una hermosa luna….-susurro. Camino por el pequeño lugar, bueno no tanto, por una extraña razón quiso adentrarse en el no tan grande bosque, solo dejo que su instinto lo guiara. Paso por varios árboles, pisando una que otra rama, se podía escuchar el sonido del búho acompañado de los grillos, Ichigo llego hasta un lugar sin árboles- una pradera….-volvió a susurrar, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que a lo lejos pudo ver una sombra, no supo quién era, así que como todo curioso, se acercó lo más cerca para identificar al individuo y era nada más y nada menos que….

-qué haces aquí a esta hora? –pregunto el peli-naranja.

-no podía dormir y quise tomar un poco de aire fresco –dijo mientras observaba la estrellas.

-pensé igual….-miro el cielo para luego volver su vista a la chica- puedo….? –dijo apuntando a un lugar a la par de ella. Rukia solo se limitó a asentir.

-la noche está muy hermosa….-comento Rukia.

-sí….-respondió Ichigo- escucha -llamo su atención, Rukia volteo la vista al peli-naranja- hay algo que quiero decirte –dijo mirándola a los ojos cual estremeció a Rukia. No le importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo que él, igual se lo diría, total él no era de esos que se rendía sin antes luchar o dar la cara por lo que quería.

-yo también tengo algo que decirte –comento, ya era hora y ese era el momento –se decía mentalmente la pelinegra-.

-bueno no creo que sea más importante que el mío –Ichigo sonrió arrogante.

-claro que sí!

-claro que no!

-que sí!

-que no! –Ichigo y Rukia no se habían percatado de que sus rostros estaba cerca uno del otro ya que estaban tan concentrados en su "mini pelea".

-etto….-Rukia estaba roja al igual que Ichigo, los dos se separaron salvajemente.

-e-escucha, te lo diré ahora que tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo –dijo mirándola a los ojos, tenía un semblante serio- Kuchiki Rukia –dijo tomándole ambas manos, este acto hizo que Rukia se sonrojara como nunca- me he enamorado de ti –dijo llevándose una mano de ella a su mejilla mientras la miraba con cariño y ternura. Rukia quedo sin habla, nerviosa, pero realmente feliz por dentro. Ichigo le dedico una mirada que preocupación ya que había pasado un rato y Rukia no le había dicho nada, la pelinegra solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras que acariciaba la mejilla del peli-naranja.

-pues ya somos dos –dijo sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos mieles que parecían ver atreves de su alma- porque yo también me he enamorado de ti, Kurosaki Ichigo –dijo un poco sonrojada, pues le costaba decirlo, eso y que se sentía nerviosa. Ichigo sonrió para luego darle un abrazo, un abrazo lleno de amor que se profesaba el uno al otro.

-te quiero….-susurro Ichigo sin deshacerse del abrazo.

-yo también, te quiero….-lo abrazo más fuerte, sus corazones latían rápidamente, era indescriptible la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Ichigo con cuidado se fue separando de la shinigami para luego de un movimiento juntar sus labios con los de él, era increíble la sensación que sintió con el solo roce de sus labios, esos labios que lo habían torturado todo el maldito día a que los probara. Ichigo posiciono su mano detrás del cuello de la pelinegra mientras que ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su nuca haciendo que el beso se intensificara, la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas ya que Ichigo se había hecho de las suyas colando su lengua en la boca de su compañera, con el brazo que tenía libre agarro a Rukia por la cintura y la pego más a su cuerpo, sin poderlo evitar mordisqueo no tan brusco pero si con pasión, el labio de la pelinegra, arrancándole un gemido que se perdió en la boca del otro, se besaron cada vez con más pasión, sentían que la piel les ardía a cada segundo que pasaba.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaban, miradas violetas y mieles se cruzaron, no necesitaban palabras para decirse todo lo que sentían, con una simple mirada podían transmitirse todo los sentimientos que sentían en uno hacia el otro. Ichigo volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la chica, maldición, su sabor era exquisito, jamás se cansaría de ellos.

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba arriba de ella, de su boca bajo hasta su cuello llenándola de besos, cada uno más apasionado que él otro lo cual Rukia sentía que le quemaba la piel, la pelinegra dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro hasta que otro gemido escapo de sus labios. Ichigo al escuchar eso fue como música para sus oídos, el solo pensar que él era quien la hacía sentir de esa manera, lo volvía loco. Ichigo paro en seco, si seguían así, terminaría haciéndolo ahí mismo.

-que p-pasa? –pregunto Rukia jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento. Pero Ichigo no respondió, en cambio la cargo al estilo nupcial- q-que haces?

-eh? Te llevo a la cabaña, no querrás hacerlo aquí verdad? –sonrió con picardía.

-n-no estaría mal –comento la pelinegra sonrojándose volteando la mirada apenada.

-por qué? –pregunto curioso.

-la noche es muy linda, la luna llena, las estrellas, hacen que le dé un toque romántico no crees? –pregunto Rukia.

-tienes razón –dijo Ichigo volviéndola a acostar en el césped cuidadosamente- entonces….si hacemos esto….no te arrepentirás? –pregunto Ichigo mirándola a los ojos.

-claro que no, no seas idiota, jamás me arrepentiría –dijo abrazándolo terminando la frase como un susurro en su oído lo cual hizo que Ichigo temblara por la sensación que le producía eso. Cuando Rukia volvió a mirarlo Ichigo le dedico una sonrisa.

-te quiero….demasiado –dijo sincerándose.

-yo igual, quiero….y mucho –dijo para después fundirse en otro beso.

….

**Ahhhhhh xD les gusto? Tranquilos en el próximo episodio habrá lemon :v ya sé que solo con limen no se satisfacen xDD y gome, no pude evitar ser algo cursi, bueno no esperen menos que va haber fictics en los que me pondré peor con la cursilería x3 **

**Isshin: **POR QUÉ?! Masaki! La autora de este fic me atrasa la fecha para tener nietos! No aguanto! No quiero esperar hasta el tercer capítulo! Waaaa! Me dejo con el limen y eso no es suficiente! Waaa!

**Yo:** calma n.n" al menos debe estar agradecido de que no le pusiera más capítulos ;D

**Isshin: **QUEEEÉ? Más capítulos?! Masaki! Como voy a sobrevivir!? Quiero nietos lo antes posible! Waaa!

**Yo:** pero no se altere ._."

**Isshin: **nietos…..todo lo que quería eran nietos…..que hice para merecer esto? ;A;)9

**Ok creo que ya perdimos a Isshin xD **

**Enserio agradezco a lo que agregan a alertas, favoritos, me dejan un review (dejemelo….me alimento de ellos :9) o quien me lee desde las sombras :3 me alegra que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en leer mis locuras e.e**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado ewe bueno, chao!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero quiero aclarar una cosa…..es la segunda vez (aunque no lo crean) que escribo lemon, así que espero que sean buenos conmigo si sienten que el lemon es algo así como de "principiantes" o que se yo ¬¬ entiendan que yo apenas empiezo con eso ewe y como les he dicho antes, me cuesta escribirlo u.u pero hago lo posible para mejorar xD.**

**Respondiendo Reviews :v**

**Diana Carolina: **me alegra escuchar eso :D espero este también te guste :3.

**Saya-x: **torturar es mi fuerte :3 okno xD espero que este lemon sea suficiente, si lo sientes algo raro es porque es uno de los primero lemons que escribo así que tenme piedad Xd al aire libre es mejor ewe habrá privacidad y no te preocupes que no va a ver stalkers….tego a Isshin bien amarrado xD espero hayas tenido un 2015 excelente!

**Andrea Barboza.3363: **quería dejar lo mejor para después muhahahaha pero ya que, aquí está el lemon que espero me tengas piedad si lo sientes muy de "principiantes" soy nueva en eso del lemon uwu, y sobre lo de Isshin….dejare que él te lo explique mejor ;)

**Isshin: **bueno Andrea, me alegra tener a más voluntarios para esta labor *^*)7 justo al empezar el fictic, te estaré esperando fuera de mi cabaña, ya que estamos de suerte de que mi casa quede a 30 minutos de aquí, así que en una hora ya estamos de vuelta, y agradezco que mis hijas tenga el sueño pesado e.e bien, lo primero, serán cerca de las 3:30 de la madrugada (perdón si te interrumpo el sueño D: xD) cuando te esté esperando, no iremos a la residencia Kurosaki, entraremos, iremos a mi habitación, y justo en unos cajones tengo guardado lo que tenemos que esconder (lo cual Ichigo sabe su ubicación) lo único que tenemos que hacer es tomarlos todos y llevarlos a mi auto y esconderlos en el maletero y ya! Todo listo x3 te espero fuera de la cabaña….soldado *-*)7 recuerda que de esta misión dependen mis nietos xDDDDD.

**Yo: **aprovechando que estamos en esto…..tengo una pregunta para ti Andrea xDD anteriormente pregunte, cuantos años creen que tenía? Mi pregunta es, porque piensas que tengo entre los 16 y 18 años? Tengo curiosidad de saber que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión, fue por mi manera de escribir? Mi ortografía? Mi actitud? La forma de expresarme? Mi ortografía? Porque la mayoría de los fanfictioneros (o como se diga) tienen cerca de esa edad? Ya dije mi ortografía? xD quiero que respondas antes de saber mi edad original, claro que solo tienes que leer mi biografía, profile o como le quieran decir x3 ahí, por las primeras palabras te enteraras de que soy más niña de lo que pensabas xDDD en fin, espero que hayas pasado un excelente 2015 :3.

**Ya sin más cháchara empecemos!**

**LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO.**

**Yo solo he tomado prestados sus personajes para hacer cosas hahaha**

**Advertencia: **posible OoC, Lemon! xD

_**Cursiva- **_Flash Back.

* * *

><p>-esto se está poniendo bueno….-susurro una voz.<p>

-qué cosa? –pregunto otra voz detrás de él.

-a qué hora saliste? –le respondió con otra pregunta mientras la miraba desconcertado.

-bueno, te vi salir, y quise ver a donde ibas –sonrió.

-a ningún lado –suspiro- solo vi a Kuchiki-san salir y luego a Kurosaki, se dirigían hacia el bosque –sonrió de forma malévola- la noche va a ser muy larga….jeje.

-a que te refieres Uryu?

-lo sabrás mañana Orihime, lo sabrás –dijo Uryu mientras se acomodaba los lentes- es muy tarde, vamos a dormir –comento mientras se dirigía a la cabaña.

-sí….-lo siguió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un sonido extraño la despertó en plena madrugada, tal vez sea un animal –pensó- intento volver a dormir pero de nuevo el sonido la interrumpió, se concentró para poder saber de dónde provenía el sonido, al parecer algo o alguien, estaba hurgando en la cocina. Como sea, de un salto salió de la cama, no dejaría que algo o un simple vagabundo le pusiera la piel de gallina, no, claro que no, Arisawa Tatsuki no se asusta por nada, gracias a Kami se encontró un bate de béisbol. Con decisión lo tomo entre sus manos y a paso lento se acercó a donde se suponía provenía el sonido, estaba a punto de darle su merecido cuando….

-ahhh! Oye que haces!? Solo vine a buscar un poco de comida! No exageres! –se quejó.

-como no exagerar!? Estamos solos a altas horas de la madrugada, escuchas un sonido extraño, es lógico que pensara que era un ladrón, vagabundo o que se yo! –se defendió la chica.

-sí, sí, ya. Exagerada….-susurro.

-cómo!? –un aura maligna empezaba a emanar de ella.

-n-nada…..estas loca….

-sí, como sea, ahora gracias a ti perdí el sueño –puso una mano en su sien mientras entre-cerraba los ojos viéndolo acusadoramente.

-bueno ya que ninguno de los dos tiene sueño….te parece si vemos una película? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no me parece mala idea….-respondió la pelinegra.

-bebes? –pregunto mostrándole una botella.

-no mucho….pero, un poco de vez en cuando no hace daño –comento tomando la botella con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bien….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-jajajajajaja!

-te lo juro! Estaba en calzoncillos! Jajajaja! Hubieras visto su cara! Jajajaja –exclamo Tatsuki.

-no me la creo! No me la creo! Jajajaja –dijo el pelirrojo.

-es cierto! Teníamos…emm como 7 años jajaja llegue a su casa para molestarlo un poco jejeje su mamá me dijo que se estaba bañando y que lo esperara en su habitación jajajajaja lo que su mamá no sabía, era que él ya había salido de la ducha y como era tan estúpido como para no cambiarse en el baño, se cambió en su habitación y justo cuando yo abrí la puerta él se estaba poniendo los calzoncillos….le vi el trasero! Estaba de espaldas cuando entre! Jajajajaja!

-jajajajaja! Tengo que verlo para creerlo!

-no miento es cierto! Jajajaja.

-ósea que…le viste el trasero al idiota de Ichigo Kurosaki? Jajajaja no lo creí de ti Tatsuki!

-teníamos 7 años….no es la gran cosa –se contrario mientras le tomaba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-si claro….

-naaaa como sea –bostezo- creo que esto –mostro la botella que contenía el vino- me está dando sueño….-dijo recostándose en el hombro de su compañero.

-igual a mí –respondió bostezando él también mientras dejaba caer su cabeza encima de la de Tatsuki- buenas….noches –le susurro a su compañera antes de caer al sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-maldición….-murmuro para luego morder levemente el cuello de su compañera.

-fresita eres un pervertido….-le susurro burlona al oído de este, pues al parecer las manos del peli-naranja eran muy inquietas.

-tú me has hecho así –la miro mientras le sonreía burlón para luego unir sus labios con los de la chica. No había pasado un día y ya se había hecho adicto a esos labios!

Con lentitud poso una de sus manos en ese lugar que tanto ansiaba tocar, la chica al sentir su mano ahí no pudo reprimir un gemido seguido de un "idiota", él sonrío ante el comentario o más bien el insulto.

La beso con más pasión, con más ardor, coló su lengua en la boca de ella para luego pasar una de sus manos bajo el pijama de esta con las intenciones de quitárselo de una vez por todas ya que la ropa empezaba a incomodar, no sin antes acariciar todo a su paso, maldición, esa chica iba a ser su perdición, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se separó de ella para luego besar su cuello, aspiraba el olor a jazmín que de ella desprendía, mordisqueo, beso y lamio esa parte de su anatomía, quería grabarse su sabor, impregnarse de ella si era posible. De su cuello pasó a su oído, lamio el lóbulo de este causando que Rukia se estremeciera por ese contacto. No sabiendo si podía aguantar más la tensión, de un movimiento se deshizo del pijama de su compañera, dejándola en sostén y bragas.

-desesperado…..-lo acuso.

-cómo crees que pueda soportar más teniendo esto a mi alcance –le acaricio una de sus piernas mientras la miraba divertido.

-p-pervertido –estaba roja como un tomate.

-si seguimos así, no creo soportarlo más –acerco más su rostro al de ella- perderé el control en cualquier momento –susurro de una forma seductora.

Rukia podía sentir su aliento, quería volver a besarlo, perderse en ese acto y olvidarse de todo, la mano de Ichigo la cual seguía en su pierna, la estaba alterando más de lo que se imaginaba, sentía todo su cuerpo arder al estar en contacto con él, jamás en su vida había experimentado todo eso, jamás había sentido esos sentimientos por nadie, no hasta que conoció a Ichigo, con él se sentía completa, feliz, podía ser ella misma, y sobre todo, nunca había experimentado deseo hacia alguien, con Ichigo sentía eso hasta un punto que la perturbaba, el mínimo roce o contacto que tenía con él la prendía, pero a pesar de eso, todo este tiempo lo supo ocultar muy bien.

Pero al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo el día anterior la entristeció.

_**¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de a-alguien? **_

Le dolía pensar que estuviera enamorado de alguien que no fuese ella, no podía negar que algo dentro de ella sintió felicidad al escuchar a Tatsuki decir todo eso mientras comían hamburguesas con sus amigos, pero la inseguridad volvió a apoderarse de ella. Gracias a eso no pudo pegar ojo toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, así que decidió por salir a tomar aire fresco para despejar la mente un rato, camino a través del bosque hasta que se encontró con una pradera.

Tomo asiento en el césped para luego observar las estrellas, trato de analizar el asunto pero una voz la había interrumpido de sus pensamientos, rápidamente supo de quien se trataba, pensó que talvez ese era el momento hablarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía, aunque le doliera las posibilidades de que no sintiera lo mismo, lo haría, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta de que él también la quería de la misma manera.

-Rukia….sucede algo? –pregunto pues la pelinegra se había quedado viendo a la nada, parecía estar pensando.

-eh? Etto, claro que no, todo está bien –le sonrió.

-suspiro- si no quieres hacer esto….está bien por mí, sabes que no te obligaría a nada –se sinceró.

-que estás diciendo idiota! –lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-ah! Trato de ser amable y así me agradeces?! –puso una mano en la zona afectada.

-si no quisiera hacerlo, no hubiera aceptado desde un inicio –entre-cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba.

Ichigo se sonrojo, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Rukia en poca ropa, trago duro tratando de clamarse, pues cierta parte de él se estaba animando a hacer cosas que lo ponían más que nervioso.

-solo quería estar seguro…..-murmuro volteando la vista sonrojado con el típico ceño fruncido.

-pues deja de pensar estupideces y…..-no termino la frase ya que Ichigo la beso de improviso, no podía hablar serenamente con ella ya que esos labios lo incitaban a cada momento a que los probase.

Rukia se dejó llevar por la ola de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, paso una mano bajo la playera de Ichigo para poder sentir el bien formado torso del chico, con un dedo trazo los músculos de este sintiendo así como él se estremecía por ese simple contacto. Con sus dos manos, paso de su torso hasta su pecho con intenciones de quitarle la playera, Ichigo noto esto y de un movimiento se deshizo de esta, Rukia se sonrojo pues el tenerlo así de cerca de esa manera la alteraba, poso una mano en el pecho del chico, podía sentir lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, esto por alguna razón la conmovió.

El peli-naranja volvió a besarla, mordiendo la comisura de sus labios, podía sentir su pecho contra el de él, lo único que lo separaba de hacer contacto completamente, era el sostén que aun llevaba puesto, pero a pesar de eso, ese simple detalle lo volvía loco.

Gruño al sentir las manos de su compañera explorar su torso, pero lo que más lo puso nervioso fue cuando esta llego a su pantalón, que al parecer intentaba quitárselo.

-lo hare yo….-su voz sonaba ronca. Rukia solo se limitó a asentir.

Ichigo con una rapidez sobre humana se deshizo de la prenda, estaba ansioso, no podía soportarlo más, quería hacerla suya en ese preciso instante. La miro a los ojos, Rukia pudo ver un brillo especial en esos ojos ámbar, era lujuria lo que transmitían esos ojos cafés, sintió la piel arder ya que Ichigo literalmente se la comía con la mirada.

El peli-naranja se acercó a su rostro hasta sentir su aliento en sus labios, la miro a los ojos y luego a esos labios que ya se habían vuelto una adicción desde que los probo, inconscientemente se relamió los suyos, se acercó lentamente para depositar un beso breve para luego besar su cuello e ir descendiendo. El peli-naranja se las arregló para quitarle el sostén que no dejaban verle esa parte de su anatomía.

La contemplo por unos segundos, esa era una imagen digna de ver. Sonrío de manera maliciosa y con descaro lamio uno de los pechos de la pelinegra y con una mano tomo el otro desatendido, Rukia dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido mientras agarraba los cabellos naranjas del chico indicándole que siguiera con la acción, mordisqueo uno de ellos sin ser tan brusco pero si con posesión arrancándole un gruñido a su compañera.

Descendió hasta depositar pequeños besos en el abdomen plano de la chica para después volver a besarla en los labios y deshacerse de la poca ropa que les quedaba.

-estás segura de….-fue interrumpido.

-cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? –lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza.

-bien ya entendí –se pasó una mano por la zona afectada- eso duele sabias –entre-cerro los ojos.

-eso te pasa por idiota –frunció el ceño.

Ichigo sonrió divertido, no podía creer que incluso en todo eso, estuvieran peleando.

-como sea –la recostó en el suelo mientras que se posicionaba entre medio de ella, pero antes de hacer algo recordó….

-espera….-le dijo mientras tomaba su pantalón el cual estaba a unos centímetros de ellos, busco hasta que lo encontró en uno de sus bolsillos, en esos instantes estaba agradecido de haber dormido con pantalón en vez de pijama, y estaba aún más agradecido de que hubiese sido ese pantalón, y por otro lado, aunque le costaba admitirlo, tenía que agradecer a las locuras de su padre.

-para que eso? –pregunto la pelinegra apuntando al sobre que ya había visto anteriormente, en la mano del chico.

-esto….-le enseño el sobre mientras sonreía de forma divertida- es para que no veas pequeños Ichigos por ahí corriendo –dejo escapar una risita. Rukia se sonrojo como un tomate, esa era su función? Qué tiene en la cabeza el padre de Ichigo?

Ichigo abrió el sobre para luego ponerse la protección, sonrío de manera pervertida para luego acercarse de forma peligrosa hacia Rukia.

-tienes que saber que esto, dolerá al principio –le susurro mirándola a los ojos mientras que ella se limitaba solo a asentir.

Luego de eso Ichigo entro en Rukia, vio que ella hacia una mueca de dolor, se acercó a ella y de un solo movimiento la beso para luego darle comienzo a las embestidas, y así hacer que el dolor disminuyese a causa del placer. La embestía de forma lenta para no lastimarla, noto que lo estrecha que era y eso lo enloqueció aún más. Luego de un tiempo Rukia dejó escapar un gemido dándole a entender a Ichigo que el dolor había cesado, aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, gruño ante todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, era increíble.

Ichigo poso una mano en la espalda de Rukia para levantarla un poco y así intensificar las embestidas, quería entrar por completo en ella, Rukia se abrazó más hacia él, no sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, le gustaba y mucho, sus mejillas estaban más que sonrojadas, su corazón latía a mil por mil.

-Ichigo mas cerca….-esas palabras se le escaparon causando que Ichigo se excitara como no tenía idea.

Rukia se abrazó más hacia Ichigo y gimió al sentir como el peli-naranaja había llegado hasta tal punto de hacerla perder el aliento. El peli-naranja comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas ya que había sentido como su compañera se contraía, indicándole al chico que estaba a poco de llegar al tan esperado climax.

Apretó los dientes al sentir tales sensaciones tan intensas, gruño, ya había llegado al tan ansiado orgasmo, tenía que admitirlo, era cierto lo que decían, era como haber estado en el cielo por un momento.

Exhausto se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba agotado, pero a pesar de eso, no cambiaría por nada del mundo, la experiencia que acababa de tener. Miro a su compañera la cual ya se había quedado dormida al lado de él. Ichigo simplemente sonrió y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

-bueno….Ichigo y Rukia-chan no están en su cabaña lo que significa…..-sonrío pícaramente- SERE ABUELO! MASAKI! TU HIJO SI ME DARA NIETOS! Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ERA GAY! YUZU! KARIN! LES DIJE! SERAN TIAS! –Isshin gritaba por todo el campamento.

-cállate por una buena vez! –dijo Karin mientras lo golpeaba.

-la familia de Ichigo es muy interesante….-comento Renji.

-ni que lo digas –le siguió Uryu.

-hablando de eso, donde se metieron esos dos? –pregunto Tatsuki.

-quien sabe, quizás sea cierto lo que dice el papá de Kurosaki –respondió Uryu.

-por qué lo dices? –Renji estaba desconcertado.

-bueno, anoche vi primero a Rukia irse al bosque, luego de un rato Ichigo hizo lo mismo –explico el peli azul.

-al parecer, Rukia le ganó a Tatsuki –dijo un Renji burlón.

-a que te refieres? –pregunto Tatsuki.

-bueno, tu solo le viste el trasero y Rukia….bueno…jejeje.

-ah!? Como lo sabes!?

-anoche estabas borracha y lo soltaste así por así.

-pero porque tú lo recuerdas y yo no!?

-estaba sobrio….-dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-jajajaja que? Como que le viste el trasero a Kurosaki? –Uryu estaba que se moría de la risa.

-teníamos 7 años no es la gran cosa….-dijo fastidiada.

-sí….claro –comento Uryu.

-bueno ya que Romeo y Julieta no aparecen….que les parece si desayunamos? –sugirió Tatsuki.

-por mi está bien –comento Uryu.

-bien….-dijo Renji.

-Romeo y Julieta? –pregunto Inoue.

-Ichigo y Rukia en español –le explico Uryu.

-ya son pareja? Por fin! –exclamo Inoue.

-bueno aun no lo sabemos pero hay sospechas de que haya pasado algo anoche –comento Uryu con cierto tono de malicia.

-eh? Ah! Se besaron!? –pregunto una inocente Orihime.

-emm sí, un beso, exacto –dijo Uryu con una gota en su cabeza.

-bueno, vamos a comer! –exclamo Renji.

-Una cosa –intervino Tatsuki volteando a ver a Uryu- que hora es?

-las….-dijo mirando su reloj- las 9:30 am, por qué?

-por nada, a comer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol hicieron que se despertara, bostezo mientras pasaba una mano por sus ojos somnolientos, a juzgar por la temperatura se podía decir que ya era tarde, volteo su vista hacia la chica que dormía a la par de él.

-no fue un sueño al fin y al cabo….-susurro mientras volvía a acostarse, miro a la chica y llevo su mano a la mejilla de esta, acariciándola- se ve muy linda y tierna cuando duerme….-susurro mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla. Lentamente la pelinegra abrió los ojos encontrándose con una mirada de color miel.

-buenos días dormilona –se burló.

-tú no te quedas atrás –dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-bueno pero esta vez fue por qué alguien me quito el sueño en plena madrugada–comento guiñándole un ojo.

-no es mi culpa…. –se defendió sonrojándose.

-como sea….-dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla, a Ichigo Kurosaki ya se le había vuelto una droga los labios de la shinigami.

-I-Ichigo….-dijo entre besos.

-mmhh?

-los demás…..nos estarán….buscando –comento la pelinegra.

-déjalos….

-pero….puede que estén….preocupados al no saber…..en donde estamos –insistió entre besos.

-ahhh sí que sabes matar el momento enana –se quejó Ichigo. Rukia solo le saco la lengua en burla.

-como sea….tengo hambre –hizo un puchero.

-sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que volvamos –sugirió levantándose. Rukia solo se limitó a observarlo mientras se vestía, se sonrojo un poco pues no se había acostumbrado a verlo desnudo.

-qué esperas? Que yo te vista? –pregunto mientras le sonreía pervertida mente.

-qué? No, claro que no, yo puedo sola –dijo mientras volteaba la mirada para que Ichigo no viera su sonrojo, JA! Muy tarde.

-como tú digas….-comento mientras se ponía su playera- si te arrepientes puedes decirme, o puede ser en otra ocasión- le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-eres un pervertido….-lo acuso.

-tú tienes la culpa –dijo acercándose mientras tomaba el mentón de la pelinegra – como me puedo resistir teniendo a una chica tan sexy y sensual en frente mío –dijo sonriendo provocadoramente haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara al máximo.

-c-cállate! Eres un idiota!

-y tu una enana –sonrió- vístete si no quieres que repitamos lo de anoche –le sonrió pervertida-mente. Rukia se sonrojo al máximo.

-tu ganas….me vestiré –su tono de voz sonaba bochornoso. Ichigo simplemente sonrió.

Rukia termino de ponerse el pijama para luego estirar su cuerpo y dar un bostezo.

-si aún tienes sueño, podemos quedaros un rato más –la miro divertido.

-claro que no idiota –entre-cerro los ojos.

-bueno vámonos ya, no quiero que el viejo me esté molestando todo el día –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-si tú lo dices –dicho esto se dirigieron hacia el campamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ahhhh estoy satisfecha! –exclamó.

-cómo no? Si comiste más que yo.

-me estás diciendo gorda?

-qué? no! Solo dije que comiste más que yo.

-para una chica eso es decirle gorda –se quejó.

-claro que no, no exageres Tatsuki!

-tu eres otro, deberías hacer dieta no crees Renji?

-serás….

-creo que tenemos otros Ichigo y Rukia! siempre pelean por cualquier cosa –dijo Uryu.

-TU CALLATE! –dijeron al unísono.

-sí….dos más a la lista –comento con una gota en la frente.

-ahhh Uryu! Deberías ser chef! –exclamo Inoue.

-ah! Eh! Etto….g-gracias Hime-chan –respondió sonrojado pues la chica estaba muy cerca del rostro del peli azul.

-MASAKI! POR FIN SERE ABUELO!

-por favor Kami dame paciencia para aguantar al idiota de mi padre….-decía Karin.

-MI HIJO SE HA HECHO HOMBRE!

-3….

-AL FIN! PENSE QUE NUNCA TENDRIA NIETOS!

-2….

-SI DESCUBRO QUE UTILIZO PROTECCIÓN LO MATO POR QUE QUIERO NIETOS!

-1….

-LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE YA ES UN HOMBRE!

-YA! CIERRA LA BOCA! Me tienes harta! –dijo Karin mientras le daba una patada en el abdomen a su padre.

-M-Masaki….tus…hijos….no me quieren –Isshin se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-oigan –dijo Yuzu tratando de llamar la atención de Karin e Isshin- miren quien viene ahí –señalando el lugar mientras que Karin y su padre observaba.

-les dije que se hizo un hombre….-susurro.

-cállate!

-oni-chan! –lo llamo Yuzu.

-eh? Hola Yuzu -saludo un sonriente Ichigo….raro en él, por qué será? xD

-oni-chan date prisa! Todos ya desayunamos excepto tú y Rukia-chan –comento con total inocencia.

-ya era hora! –dijo mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba Uryu, claro, sin soltar la mano de su pelinegra.

-vaya, vaya. Miren quien decidió aparecer –comento Uryu.

-cállate y dame mi desayuno. Muero de hambre –dijo Ichigo.

-qué tipo de hambre? –se burló.

-que te importa! Dame ya mi comida! –se quejó.

-si me dices que paso te la daré –dijo el peli azul.

-serás….

-un genio? Asombroso? Genial?

-idiota, estúpido y torpe –dijo Ichigo.

-quédate sin desayuno.

-ahhh! Dame mi desayuno!

-mejor iré a la cabaña a darme una ducha….-susurro Rukia.

-Rukia! –grito Tatsuki a lo lejos.

-Kuchiki-san! –dijo Inoue.

-pero que….? –Tatsuki y Orihime literalmente se la llevaron a arrastras a dentro de la cabaña.

-q-que hacen? –pregunto una Rukia desconcertada.

-ahora sí! No hay excusa! –dijo Tatsuki.

-qué cosa!? –dijo Rukia.

-tienes que contarnos que paso contigo e Ichigo –comento Tatsuki.

-n-no paso n-nada –se sonrojo como un tomate.

-ahh vamos Rukia, no mientas, sé que paso algo –entre-cerro los ojos viéndola acusadoramente.

-claro que no! No p-paso nada –volteo la vista a otro lado.

-si claro, no pasó nada y vienes de la mano con Ichigo –dijo irónicamente –dime que paso.

-ya dije que nada.

-no eres buena mintiendo en estas cosas Rukia –dijo Tatsuki.

-nada paso….-susurro.

-eso y que el rojo te delata –dijo señalando el rostro de la pelinegra el cual estaba rojo como un tomate- sin mencionar que ahí en tu cuello tienes una marca –sonrió con malicia.

-ah? Qué? –se tapó el cuello.

-jajajaja solo dinos que paso –comento la pelinegra.

-solo fue un beso….-susurro.

-lo sabía! –dijo Inoue.

-no creo que solo haya sido un beso, hay algo más….-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-q-qué!? N-no claro que no! –tartamudeo Rukia.

-oye pero no te alteres si ni he dicho mis sospechas –sonrió burlonamente.

-como sea no lo diré –se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-naaaa está bien, total, es bien claro lo que paso jejeje. Bueno, ve a desayunar no te seguiré haciendo preguntas de que tan bueno….quiero decir, ve a comer jajajaja.

-tan bueno qué Tatsuki? –preguntó Inoue.

-ah? Emmm nada olvídalo….solo falta Orihime…-susurro con una sonrisa.

-faltar en qué? –volvió a preguntar la peli-naranja pues había logrado escuchar a Tatsuki.

-nada….bueno vamos con los demás –dijo mientras se volteaba para salir de la cabaña seguida de Inoue y Rukia.

-HIJO! ESTOY TAN FELIZ! MASAKI! SEREMOS ABUELOS!

-cállate! Ni nietos ni que nada! –grito Ichigo mientras lo mandaba a volar con una de sus patadas.

-estos dos nunca cambian….-susurro Karin.

Luego de eso, los días faltantes transcurrieron normales, unas cuantas peleas entre Ichigo y Uryu o si no, era con Rukia, como era de costumbre, gritos de Isshin por todo el campamento sobre tener nietos los cuales terminaban con un Ichigo golpeándole en la cintura o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

Al terminar todos ya estaban en sus respectivos hogares.

-ah que bien se siente estar en casa de nuevo –exclamo Ichigo.

-tanta falta te hacia fresita? –bromeo su compañera.

-claro que sí, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir fuera…..-la miro.

-yo me iré a dormir, el viaje me quito las energías –comento Kairn.

-tienes razón, yo también me siento cansada –dijo Yuzu.

-yo aunque quiera quedarme no puedo, tengo que ir al hospital a reponer los días que falte –comento el mayor de los Kurosaki.

Y así, las hermanas se fueron a dormir e Isshin se fue de ahí, dejando solos a Ichigo y a Rukia en la sala.

-yo iré a leer un manga –dijo Rukia subiendo las escaleras.

-genial, y ahora qué? –pregunto con desgano Ichigo, estaba solo en la sala, estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer, pero luego una idea se le coló a la mente, ya tendría con que entretenerse, sonrió para sus adentros.

Subió las escaleras por donde se fue Rukia, camino hasta quedar en el umbral de su habitación, la abrió, era de esperar que Rukia se encontrara ahí recostada en su cama. Este se sentó, la pelinegra lo observo curiosa, como queriendo descifrar que tenía pensado, ella se sentó quedado así uno al lado del otro.

Ichigo la miro, le sonrió y acto que dejo sorprendida a la shinigami fue que este la abrazo.

-Rukia….-dijo su nombre en un tono alegre.

-no me toques, es asfixiante –lo parto de ella, pero no era cierto lo que decía, más bien le causaba nervios el tenerlo cerca.

-podríamos poner el aire acondicionado –insistió Ichigo entre-cerrando los ojos.

-aun así, no me toques….-quiso volver a su lectura en el manga pero la voz del peli-naranja la interrumpió.

-pero de que hablas? –Pregunto desconcertado- hace 2 días, ni me querías soltar…..-recordó las palabras que dijo ese día.

"_**Ichigo mas cerca…."**_

Acto seguido que enfureció a Rukia dándole así, un golpe en la cabeza.

-silencio….no lo vuelvas a repetir –se le podía notar un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-lo siento….voy a estar en silencio….-dijo sobándose la zona afectada.

Resignado, levanto de su asiento para luego salir de su habitación, paso por la habitación de su padre, no puedo evitar observarla, luego sonrió.

-creo que no podre estar en silencio por mucho….-susurro.

Entro a la habitación de su padre, busco con la mirada hasta que encontró unos cajones, lo reviso, pero cuál fue su sorpresa? No estaba lo que él quería.

-juraría que estaban aquí –murmuro cerrando el cajón. Busco por todas partes pero nunca dio con lo que buscaba.

-qué más da….-bufo resignado- total será el regalo que nunca le di al viejo –sonrió para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

-y ahora que quieres….-lo miro- Ichigo….? –termino por decir sonrojándose- q-qué? qué demonios estás haciendo?! –le reclamo.

-no tiene nada de malo que me quite la camiseta, tengo calor –sonrió para luego acercarse a ella.

-no te me acerques! Pervertido!

-vamos Rukia….-la tomo de las muñecas mientras la recostaba en la cama- sé que quieres esto más que yo –le susurro cerca de sus labios.

-idiota….-frunció el ceño con la cara roja.

-entonces tu eres una enana….-sonrió con malicia.

-mira tú….pero….qué? donde demonios crees que estas tocando?!

-qué? No era tu hombro? –fingió inocencia.

-eres un….

-descerebrado lo sé –sonrió para luego besarla. Justo como espero este fue correspondido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-espero haya valido la pena traer estos –vio los paquetes- Masaki, tu hijo al fin me dará nietos!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero haya sido de su agrado e.e bueno ya que x3<strong>

**Sin más me despido! Sayonara! Nos leemos luego! :D**


End file.
